Sharrat-Sippar
Sharrat-Sippar is a hive world in the Ultima Segmentum, and the seat of government for the Sumer Sector. Its surface is covered in a sprawling network of residential and industrial areas, the homes and workplaces of billions of workers. Sharrat-Sippar produces large amounts of specialised goods, industrial parts, and technological components. History Early History Sharrat-Sippar was already the center of a small empire of systems when it was discovered by the Imperium's 53nd Expedition Fleet, during the Great Crusade. The Iron Hands and their Primarch, Ferrus Manus, engaged the fleets of the Sharrat-Sippar dominion, matching strength for strength, and technology for technology. After a prolonged and bloody conflict, a daring manoeuvre by the Xth Legion broke the Sharratan cordon, and the Astartes laid siege to the planet of Sharrat-Sippar itself. Once the empire was brought to heel and absorbed into the Imperium of Man, Ferrus Manus examined their industry and technology, taking pleasure in studying how they had deviated from that of other places he had conquered. Before departing he instructed them on efficiency and innovation, lessons that would be taken to heart by the Sharratan, and applied for years to come. Geography The temperate Sharrat-Sippar is covered with the mark of civilisation. Massive arcologies dot its surface, too broad to be conventional Hives, and every other square meter of the world's landmass is covered in hab-blocks, manufactorums, basilicas, and cathedrals. Where once there were mountains, now there are terraced cities, huge elevators controlling the flow of traffic. Rivers run underground, as humanity built first around, and then in arches over them. Great floating cities stand proud amidst the waves of the planet's oceans, connected to the land by massive bridges and sea-trams. The world's orbit is occupied my a myriad satellites, interspersed with the massive planetary defence platforms, their cannons pointed menacingly at the stars. Notable Locations * Hursagmu: '''Also known as the Mountain of the Sky-Vaults, this magnificent structure of veined marble is the palace of the Sector Governor Ur-Nammu, and the administrative centre of the Sumer Sector at large. Within its great, arched, stone walls, the representatives of the Imperium watch over the sector, and guide it through the dark future. Notable People * '''Sector Governor Ur-Nammu: A man possessed of a keen intellect, and a rationalistic vent, he cares little for the comfort or peace of mind of the people of his sector or, indeed, his planet. He believes that the survival of mankind in the Dark Imperium is worth any sacrifice, and his policies are cold and calculated for the maximum efficiency. His hardness does little to endear him to his people, but his success is undeniable. * Cardinal Astral Lu-Amar-Suenaka: '''A devout servant of the Emperor, the Cardinal is the head of the Imperial Faith in the Sumer Sector. Graced with understanding and a gift for oratory, he extorts the people of Sharrat-Sippar to work hard for the Imperium. Culture Sharrat-Sippar is a proud and prosperous world, and so are its people. The law on Sharrat-Sippar is mathematical, a series of Algorithms tailored to every individual and every situation. From the moment they are born, the people of Sharrat-Sippar are tagged and their data is collected by droves of servo-skulls. The system allows little personal privacy from the state, but ensures that the needs of the Sharratans are observed and noted, if not always completely satisfied. They are assigned housing, labour, and partners that they will find, at the minimum, acceptable. Some of them can attain great success, ascending the social, ladder if they are willing and capable enough, and these become industrial lords or mathematical philosophers on the planet, heading massive corporations or influencing the nature of the law. However, not all are satisfied with the Algorithms of Government, and there exists a vast underground community in the world. From rogue intellectuals and street musicians to mutant clans and criminal gangs, the Sharratan underworld is rich and diverse. Proscribed, these figures live in the shadows of the great cities, performing the secretive and covert jobs that no one else is free to perform. Society * '''Sut Resi: The noble cast of the world, it is hereditary in nature. Although the Algorithms are all-encompassing on Sharrat-Sippar, the Sut Resi have the freedom to disregard them, acting as a manual fail-safe against unforeseen events. The burden of leadership is heavy on the planet, and the Sut Resi are allowed little indulgence since the time of their birth, their life being one of study and statecraft. * Uzna Sakanu: Above all other members of conventional Sharratan society stand the Uzna Sakanu, although few ever see them. An order of techpriest Engineseers of the Cult Mechanicus, they operate the legions of servo-skulls that keep watch on the population, and the massive cogitator arrays that apply the Algorithms to their charges. * Imkurgar: Those who are born into power or rise to it through talent and labour are Imkurgar, those who stand by the mountain top. Skilled artisans who prosper and create great manufactorums where thousands of others labour for them, others with great acumen who optimise and enhance the industry of Sharrat-Sippar, and even the mathematical savants who study the Algorithms and adjust their lives and those of the people around them to rise to lofty heights, are all members of the Imkurgar. * Ummani: Artisans are the life-blood of Sharrat-Sippar, it is they that manufacture the most delicate technologies, guarding their processes jealously. There are millions of them on the planet, and are respected for their insight into matters of design and fabrication. * Lulu Amel: Most Sharratan citizens are workers in the vast industrial complexes of Sharrat-Sippar, labouring under the watchful eye of the Ummani to produce pieces of the necessary quality, and in numbers enough to supply the demands of the Imperium. The Lulu Amel also form the pool from whence the Beltutu are drawn, Sharrat-Sippar's PDF. * Kanu: Convicts are not rare on Sharrat-Sippar; the deviants who refuse the Algorithm, are unduly lax in their labour, commit crimes against their fellow citizens, or seek to exploit their position by placing others in jeopardy, are stripped of their titles and wealth and become forced labourers, chained to their posts and forced to perform the most unpleasant and dangerous tasks until their sentence is served. Some manage to escape, but that sometimes proves to be a worse fate. Underworld * Nekelmu: Atop the writhing heap of human detritus that is Sharrat-Sippar's underworld, stand the fiercest, most ruthless and cunning individuals to leave conventional citizenry behind. Artisans deemed to be probing technologies not meant for the uninitiated into the Cult Mechanicus, or mathematical geniuses bent on perverting the Algorithms, as well as disgraced soldiers of Sharratan society quickly apply their abilities and rise to become Nekelmu, the Evil Eyes of the underworld. * Mitutu: A mockery of the PDF, the Mitutu, or Dead Ones, are the denizens of the Sharratan underworld. Gang members and back-alley cutthroats, their lives are ones of violence and darkness. Though it is a harsh existence, many relish the freedom from the control of the Algorithms; in the underworld you can do whatever you want, as long as someone doesn't do it to you first. * Salmu Sutinnu: The scum of the Sharratan underworld, the Salmu Sutinnu, or Black Bats are named after the large flying creatures that live among the many buildings of Sharrat-Sippar. Mutants, the sick, and the deranged make up this group, and they live in abandoned underground tunnels and sewers. They are a breeding ground for heresy and corruption, and are frequently purged by the Baltutu. Currency The standard monetary unit of Sharrat-Sippar is the Samsum. They are small, round coins of bright grey metal, bearing an Imperial Aquila on one side, and a sippar in flight on the other. Military * Sharrat-Sippar Baltutu: Called the Living Ones, they are highly trained soldiers who act as the planet's police and defence force. While the two branches of the Baltutu coexist, their command structure and duties do not overlap, so while the police force patrols the many cities of their world and purges the underworld, the military garrison strongholds and man the planetary defences. The police force wears black body armour over dark blue fatigues, while the military wear grey combat armour over urban camouflage fatigues. Flora and Fauna * '''Sippar: '''Forming large clouds of fluttering wings that soar the skies in formation, the sippar are a species of small, insectivore bird that nests on building corners in the cities of Sharrat-Sippar. The bird is the planetary emblem, and can be seen on uniforms and coinage. Several subspecies exist, distributed through the many districts of the world. * '''Sutinnu: '''A species of mostly insectivore bats, the sutinnu are nocturnal creatures that flap their way among the rooftops and alleys of Sharratan cities. Though multiple subspecies exist, only the Salmu variety is dangerous to humans, as it has been known for flocks of them to attack children or frail adults. Gallery Sharrat-Sippari Police.jpg|Sharrat-Sippar Police Uniform Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Hive Worlds